Adventure high school
by brooklyn1shay2black3
Summary: Every one of these high school students have 3 things:a fear,a crush and a secret.I don't own anything,only Thorne.


A flames pov

"Ashlyn." Ignatius yelled through the bathroom door.

"what?" I yelled back,im really starting to get irritated. I'm now in the middle of straightening my scarlet,choppy hair.

"practicestartsinacoupleofmin uets!" Ignatius said quickly in a sing-song voice. I squealed and hurried to put eyeliner over my brown eyes. You see, im on the cheerleading squad, with my friend Luna. Luna was one of the four Abadeer girls. There was Luna, who had long blonde hair, brown eyes, and was Marshall Lee's full sister. Persephone was Marceline's twin,but there looked nothing alike. Persephone had curly blone hair, sparkling blue eys and a cheerful personality. Marceline had long,long black hair, pale,pale skin and was...well...frankly, Marceline was a bitch. But, she is really good friends with my boyfriend, Finn, and wasnt so bad ounce you got to know her. Thorne, was the youngest, with wavy blonde hair and green eyes. Thorne was a little on the ditsy side, but she was also really sweet. I skipped off to practice, stopping at Finn and his brother Jakes old tree house. I climed up, and Finn atomaticly came and kissed my forehead.

"hey Ash!" he said, giving me one of his cute goofy grins.

"heey Ash-shu-lynn." Marceline said, pronouncitng my name wiered. I smiled at her, and she winked back. Did I mention how cute Finns dimples are?

* * *

lsp's pov

Me and my best friend pb were waiting for the rest of the team to get is also known as Bonnell gum,but everyone called her Pb because her middle name is Penelope and her first name is Bonnebell...so we just put the two together and we got Pb. were still waiting for Fionna Blossom,Ashlyn flame,Cake Blossom,Iris Rienicorn,Thorne, Persephone and Luna Abadeer and Lime has blonde hair and blue was a tomboy,but was really adoptive older sister,Cathrine*aka Cake*has curly light brown hair and brown has one of those motherly personality and was super was really has light brown skin a fiery attitude to match her scarlet hair,but kept every one in has bleach blonde hair and bright green is from Korrea and has terrible english,but is really really has glossy blonde hair and dark emerald of her siblings being so gloomy,it was wierd that she was so cheerful..and loud,both good quality of a and Luna were like there younger sister, cheerful and has honey blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. Bonnie has very high expectations and good leadership,not to mention shes super sweet,that's probably why shes the captian.I am latina,with caramel colored skin and light brown hiar.I am very graceful,if I do say so my full name is Leela Selena Palimo,but everyone calls me lsp for short.

"hey lsp,sorry im late!i was messin' with marcie!see,she was talking' to a friend and i was-"Thorne began,but knowing thorne,she could go on for days.

"yeah,yeah that's great thorne."i told her before she finished."have you seen Fiona and cake?"i asked.

"nope!sorry-shit!sorry,I gotta go fix my eyes shadow real quick so i dont look like a skank."she siad walking to the then,fionna and cake ran in.

"sorry we'er late but _fionna _lost her uniform because _fionna _wasnt paing attention because _fionna _was playin a god damn video game!"cake yelled.

"did not!you were to busy talking to Chromiccorn!"fionna fired back.

"go get in position." I siad calmly.

Ashlyn stode in,looking slightly nodded at me and I nodded back.

Persephone, Luna walked into the gym with Iris who was giggling and whispering in Korean.

Pb smiled brightly at every was time to begin.

**Persephone's pov**

* * *

When practice was done,I got a text from Marcie.

**Marceline**: you free tonight?

**Persephone:** babysitting are _adorible_ nieces and nephue?

**Marceline:** you know me waaay to well,baby sis.

**Persephone:**thats debatable.

**Marceline:**what,that you know me well?

**Persephone:**no,that i'm your 'baby' sis.

**Marceline:** yaeh yeah doll,thx a ton.

**Persephone:**no prob.

I cloesed my phone. Then it hit me. Dammit! I have a date with Gabriel, Bonnies friend. I cursed out loud.

"whats the matter Sephiney?" Luna asked. asked, her hands carfully putting her blonde hair into place.

"Marcie asked me two watch Calliope,Thalia and Asher tonight, but I got a date." Luna smiled at me.

"I'm pretty sure if you bat those baby blues enough, Marshie will fill in for you." I laughed and called my half brother.

"What the hell do you want?" Marshall barked into the phone.

"well,that is no way to talk to a lady Marshall dear."

he sighed into the phone.

"I dont _wanna_ babysit the twins of terror tonight." he said in absoulute monotune.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer get that goddamn stick _out_ of your ass, before I do and beat you with it!" I yelled into the phone, getting me funny looks from Lsp, Iris and Bonnie, who were disscussing that triple barrle flip we were working on in practice.

he sighed agian. I swear Marshall acted like a 12 year old girl on her period.

"alright doll. I'll watch them owe me one blondie."

"Actully, Marcie owes you one." I clicked the end button and walked over to discus that triple barrel flip.


End file.
